


Carrying On

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester tries to comfort Connor after the events of 3.03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> Please assume for this fic that Jack turned up much earlier and Connor is already living with Lester in 3.03.

Connor was squashed into the corner of James’ walk in closet, hidden behind rows of perfectly pressed suits in their crisp plastic dry cleaners bags. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs, his knees pressed against his chest and his face buried in his knees. He was curled into the smallest ball possible for a lanky man.

“Connor?”

Connor tried to scrunch himself tighter, biting his lip to hold in the whimper that threatened to escape.

“Connor, where are you?”

Connor heard the door of James’ bedroom open and quiet footsteps enter the room. He shifted, and knocked his elbow against the wall of the closet. He gasped.

“Connor?”

The door to the closet opened and James peered in.

“There you are.” James crouched down in front of Connor. He laid a gentle hand on Connor’s arm. “Hello there. Are you going to come out?”

Connor flinched and shook his head.

“That’s all right. We can stay here for a while. I don’t often get to see my suits from this angle.”

Despite his sarcastic tone, James kept his hands on Connor’s arms, rubbing gently. Connor could feel his muscles relaxing slowly. His shoulders slumped and he lifted his head to look miserably at James.  
James took in Connor’s appearance, hand reaching out to brush his soot and tear streaked cheek. Showing the strength that was hidden in his slender frame, James tugged Connor forward into a sprawling hug.  
Connor plastered himself to James with an agonized gasp. His fragile grip on his emotions broke as he accepted the meager comfort that James offered. He started to sob brokenly.

James murmured soothing nonsense in his ear, but Connor barely registered it. Cutter was gone.

The two men sat huddled in the closet for a long time. When Connor felt that he had no more tears, his eyes wrung out, he straightened up and raised his head to look at James. James’ eyes were as red-rimmed as his own.

“What do we do now?” Connor’s voice was hoarse, his throat scratchy and raw, not only from the tears, but the smoke he had inhaled while trying to rescue Cutter.

“We mourn Professor Cutter and we rebuild. There is no better way to remember and honour him than to continue his work and protect both the public and the creatures.”

“The creatures?” Connor’s lip quirked slightly, the closest he could manage to a smile, a hint of humour in his voice.

“Yes, the bloody creatures. Cutter was correct when he said that they should be returned to their own times. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you and Abby brought two of the little blighters back from the hospital.”

Connor looked a little sheepish. “The anomaly closed too early.”

James snorted. “Of course it did.”

Standing up carefully, James held his hand out. “Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up. I’ll call the ARC’s medic to come and check that the smoke didn’t do any permanent damage to you.”  
Connor hesitated, and then grasped the offered hand and let James pull him up.

James was right. They would give Cutter a send off worthy of the hero he was. After that, Connor would dedicate himself to understanding the anomalies. He would make his mentor proud.

***

Connor could barely look at the grave in front of him. His hands were clenched by his sides as the vicar spoke.

Abby had planted herself firmly by his side when he had arrived at the funeral and hadn’t left yet. Jenny was standing a few feet away, tear filled eyes hidden by stylish sunglasses. The tear tracks on her face gave her away though. Sarah was standing awkwardly beside her, still not sure if she really belonged. Becker was standing to attention behind the two women, face blank.

James was hovering at Connor’s shoulder, refusing to let him out of reach, just like Abby. It was his presence that Connor drew comfort from, that kept him upright. For such a slender man, he was solid, a tangible link to the world.

As the vicar stopped speaking, Connor drew in a deep breath. Stepping forward, he approached Cutter’s coffin. Placing his hand on the smooth wood, he bent his head. 

“Goodbye, Professor. I’ll do my best to figure all of this out. You can count on me.”

Connor took a fossilized fern from his pocket and set is gently down on the polished surface. As he moved back toward James, Jenny moved to take his place.

Connor walked straight into James’ arms, ignoring Abby’s surprised gasp. As he rested his head on James’ shoulder, he felt the tension bleed out of him.

He could do this.


End file.
